Joining the Slayers
by tenshisho-ro
Summary: Asuka and Sakuli take a trip to Gaea where they hope to become dragonslayers. The only problem is they are girls. How will this work? I rated it PG because of the language.
1. Default Chapter

It was a rainy day on white 14 moon and Asuka (thats me) was mad.

"Hmph. Why can boys be dragonslayers and not girls! I wish I was one." I sit there and think, and then my friend Sakuli comes over.

"Hi Asuka!" she says happily. "Wuch ya doin?"

"Oh nothing," I say slyly.

"Yeah right. You're always doing something," she remarks. "Tell me!"

"Alright. Aren't you jealous that only guys get to be dragonslayers!" I say madly.

"No. Well not really. Don't get any stupid ideas again. Remember last time when you tried to become a gundam pilot!"

"Well this is different!" I say. "Wouldn't that be cool to fly a guymelef and fight with Dilandau, Chesta, Migel, Gatti and the rest of the dragonslayers?" I say excidetly.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be strong enough and being hit by a boy....and you're a girl,"she says sternly.

"Oh I have my ways. I can look like a boy if I wanted to! Just cut my hair..."

"Cut your hair? Why would you want to do that! It's so beautiful..and you couldn't flirt with the boys..that would just be odd!" Sakuli says giggling.

"I know you want to come with me!" I say temptingly.

"Yes I do..but..I..just...couldn't.." Sakuli says hesitantly.

"Chesta will be there!!" I say sweetly. "And Dilly-sama is your leader! It would be heaven for you!"

"Well...I don't know. Wouldn't anyone worry about us?" Sakuli says worried.

"Meh..They wont even notice we're gone!"I say.

"Oh all right, but we must be very careful!" Sakuli cowers.

"Oh you think I don't know that! We're dealing with a pyro freak here!"


	2. Getting Ready

The next night we cut our hair. It is very depressing seeing all of it fall to the floor. It fell to the ground. I picked it up and laughed.

"Sakuli...how do I look?"I ask. She looks at me and laughs. "Ha, you look like a boy for sure! Yoy just need to put some gel in and make it like cement!" We both start laughing.

"How do I look?" says Sakuli. 

"Ha! You'll be the first red-head dragonslayer!"I say. We both laugh. My smile quickly fades.

"What do we wear?" I ask.

"Shit. Wait a minute! My brother did a play for drama. I think he did Romeo and Juliet! Excellent. We can steel some of those clothes!"Sakuli replies.

"I guess that might work!" I say. Sakuli shrugs.

"I guess so," she says. We sneak to her brothers room and walk over to the closet. *Creeeak* as it opens. Sakuli digs around.

"Here they are!" Sakuli says muffled by a whole bunch of other clothes. She hands me a pair of weird looking pants and fluff shirt thing. She takes hers and we run back to her room.

"Okay. Let's put them on." I slide on the pants and the weird shirt over mine.

"Turn around." I say. She turns around. We both look like total idiots (like allen) but who cares. Hopefully we're going to be dragonslayers!

"Let's go!"I say.

"What about food?"asks Sakuli. "Oh yeah, and we need swords!"

"Shit! I forgot about that!" I say pissed. "Where are we going to get them?"

"Wait a minute! My grandad had swords that he won. God knows where he won them but who cares..We can steal them. He'll never notice. I mean he doesn't even use them!"says Sakuli.

"Sure. I guess that would work." I say wondering. Seeing that it is ten o clock at night, we sneak out of the house. Sakuli and me walk to her grandads house.

"C'mon," she whispers. "We can sneak in the back window. It's always open!" We sneak in. I can hear her grandparents talking upstairs.

"Shh. Wait here!" whispers Sakuli. She walks off down the hall into a dark room. A few minutes later Sakuli comes back with two swords in her hand.

"Perfect!" I say. We climb back out the window and walk back down the street. Just outside our houses we agree to meet at 4:30 in the morning. Sakuli hands me my sword and runs off to her house.

"Bye!" I call after her.


	3. In Gaea

The next morning at 3:00, I wake up and get ready. I put on my clothes.

"Ugh...I hate boy clothes!" I spike my short hair and attach my sword. I quietly creep upstairs and take some food from the cupboard. I walk outside quietly and wait for Sakuli. She walks out of her house.

"Lookin good!" I say sacastically.

"You too!" Sakuli says rolling her eyes.

(Some how we get to Gaea. God knows how but hey! It's just a story isn't it?)

"Wow! It's just as beautiful as ever!" I say.

"Yeah. Well we better get walking. We've got a long way to go!" says Sakuli.

"Not so fast. Look in that forest! Do you see what I see?" I say happily.

"A Zaibach floating fortress. But why would it be hidden there?" asks Sakuli.

"Don't know..don't care..Let's go before it leaves!"I say. 

After running for about 20 minutes we finally reach the fortress.

"Okay. We have to sneak in and surprise them!" I say excited. We squeeze through a small opening at the bottom. We crawl through a narrow tunnel until we reach a deserted hallway.

"So now where do we go?"I ask.

"This way." Sakuli whispers. "Can't you hear Dilandau?" 

"No...Well actually now that yoy mention it, yes I do!" I remark. We follow Dilly's voice until we arrive at the doorway or a large corridor. We hide behind a small box at the end of the hallway.

*Smack* "You fools! I will not have such foolishness in my dragonslayers!"says Dilandau as Chesta and Dalet fall to the floor. I flinch at watching them being slapped.

"I wish they would be more stronger when he slaps them!" I say. "I hate when Dilly slaps them. He wont ever be slapping me if he knows what's good for him!" I reach for my sword...

"Asuka are you an idiot! Don't even think about it!" Sakuli yells.

"Hey! Who's out there!" screams Dilandau. Dilandau stands up and walks over.

"Don't talk,"says Sakuli, "I'll do this part!"

"What are you here for?" asks Dilandau. We bow.

"Well, we have been wondering the halls for a while and were trying to find you and we had to get in and.."

"You're not answering my question!" yells Dilandau.

"I am sorry. We are here to become dragonslayers."

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU BECOME THEM?" he yells. I get up my courage and say, "How dare you talk her...i mean him..like that! After all the way we have travelled to get here!" I scream.

"How dare you speak to lord Dilandau like that!" says Dalet walking up to us.

"Dalet, I never told you to speak!" yells Dilandau.

"I am sorry Lord Dilandau." says Dalet bowing.

*Smack* I hear Dalet whimper after falling to the ground once again.

"How dare..."I say.

"Don't even..."Sakuli pulls me back.

"Draw your sword!!"I scream.


	4. The Fight

"No you idiot, don't! He'll kill you!" screams Sakuli worried. All the other Dragonslayers turn around to watch. They look worried. I turn around and look at them. The all I hear is *Swish* as Dilandau takes out his sword. I pull mine out as I spin back around. *Smash* I try to hit him, but he blocks my attempt.

"Damn it!" I think. "This may not be such a great idea after all. But I can't stop now!" Sakuli runs over to the other Dragonslayers.

*Clang* I block his attempt at stabbing me in the side. *Woosh* This time he tries to get me in the leg. I jump over it and hit him in the side. *Bang* "You shouldn't talk to people like that if you don't know them.,"I say as Dilandau falls backwards.

"Lord Dilandau," screams Migel, "Are you alright?"

"Yes of course you fool,"he says. "He only hit me in the armour!" I keep on fighting Lord Dilandau and myself getting more tired.

"Watch out!" screams Sakuli. I feel a sharp pain in my back. I shrivel up and fall to the ground. Looking up I see Guimel with his sword out. I can feel the blood coming from the cut in my back. Sakuli comes running over.

"GUIMEL! You idiot!" *Smack* Guimel falls.

"I am sorry master. You looked like you were having some trouble!"

"Of course I wasn't you fool! I am Dilandau Albatou. I don't loose battles! Have you got that through that thick head of hair of yours?" screams Dilandau. The rest of the Dragonslayers have their mouthes open. Sakuli trying her hardest from laughing. I feel very sleepy, (about to pass out) but I get up anyway.

"Your good,"says Dilandau. "Unlike some people." He glares evily at Guimel. "But what about your friend here. Is he that good? What are your names?"

"Ahh...names? Oh.....names...Yes we have names!" I say hesitantly. "He is umm...aaa....eee...what's your name?"

"My name is Chan and this is Shane." says Sakuli.

"Shane?" I ask.

"Just go with it!" she says sternly.

"Alright then. I guess you guys can become Dragonslayers. But remember, you are loyal to ME and only Me!" he says. "Now Migel, take Shane to the dorm and put them in that spare room. Give them this." says Dilandau handing Migel a bag of bandages.

"Yes my lord," says Migel bowing.

"Oh yeah, Chan..you know how to do that, right?" says Dilandau.

"Sure...."says Chan sarcastically.

On the way to the dorm, I start to feel very dizzy, but keep walking leaning more on Migel's shoulder.

"Why do you let him hit you?" I ask.

"Because he's our master and we do anything for him!" Migel says.

"Yeah but doesn't it make you mad?"

"Sometimes, but we get used to it and we all get slapped, so it's not so embarrasing." Migel opens the door to a medium sized room where two beds lie on either side.

"Here you go," he says. "I'll leave you here." He hands Chan the bag of bandages that had been hanging from his arm.

"Thanks," says Sakuli as she takes them and helps me over to the bed.


End file.
